Fennaryu Starweaver
History Abridged The Birth of a Starweaver Fennaryu was born to Blaire and Fayonia Starweaver over a century ago. Both of his parents hadn't been married for long, but they'd known each other for years as their marriage had been planned long before Fennaryu had even crossed anyone's mind. Fennaryu grew up in a large and loving family. Nearly five years after he was birthed his little sister was born; Alleari Starweaver. The two immediately became attached while growing up. Fennaryu was always protective of Alleari, and never let her out of his sight. Often times Alleari would follow Fennaryu wherever he went. He didn't mind though. On a few occasions he would let her cling to his back as he climbed up trees to watch the stars. Fennaryu's love for nature was only rivaled by his infatuation for the stars. This love of stars and nature gave him the urge to go out into the world beyond Quel'Thalas to adventure. At the age of twenty two he couldn't bear it no longer. He simply had to quench his thirst for his personal adventure. Before he left he would say goodbye to his family. Before his adventure even started he would see the sadness in his family's face, namely Alleari's, and almost decided to call it off. He reassured himself that this was the right thing to do and was off with a bow from his father and a few other items. The Kingdom of Lordaeron At the beginning of his journey Fennaryu exited his homeland Quel'Thalas into the human kingdom Lordaeron. The humans were wary of him at first, but soon came to accept him in their walls as they say he meant no harm. In Lordaeron he would spend a few weeks in Andorhal. After awhile the humans here began to avoid him whenver possible. This deeply troubled him, so he left one night in search for somewhere that would be more open. Many campfires were built at night during Fennaryu's travels. There were humans living everywhere of course, but after his previous experience feelings of fear towards the humans rose up. Setting up camp became a habit. Not until the sights of a the vast body of waters surrounding the kingdom came into view did these campsites stop happening. At a small village near the sea, Fennaryu did some trading for fresh rations. The plan was to continue south into the other human kingdoms. This planned disappeared after one night a star caught the attention of his eye. It was facing north, and Fennaryu took this as a sign that he was to travel north instead of south. To get to the northern star he'd seen he would have to cross over the sea. In order to do that a boat and a crew were needed. It took a week for Fennaryu to find a manned boat to take him on his voyage. The anticipation was built up so much that in a matter of hours Fennaryu and the crew were sailing to the north. Voyage to Northrend The journey towards the northern star was not a pleasant one. Unaccustomed to the crashing waves of the sea, Fennaryu spent many long nights over a bucket. There were other complications as well. One particular night there was a huge storm. Large waves that were bigger than the ship came down onto the crew and Fennaryu. In order to survive they had to bail water out of the boat. Even then the ship had hardly lasted to see another dawn. Luckily after all of these storms the shores of a landmass came into view. No one in the crew had ever saw land like this before. From a distance the land looked to be of below zero temperatures and uninhabited. This did not stop Fennaryu as he pleaded the ship's captain to continue on. After begging and begging the captain gave into Fennaryu's pleas. They sent a small boat towards the shore. Instead of letting Fennaryu take his stuff and be off, the crew had other plans. Before Fennaryu could even react he was knocked out. When he woke up the ship was gone and all he had left was his bow from his father. Living in Northrend For the first few nights Fennaryu did not know what to do. He was going mad with hunger, and felt the inside of his mouth begin to dry. On the brink of death, Fennaryu searched for anything to hunt, but alas was left empty hand. In his last moments a snow-furred wolf found his way to the area. It approached the dying Fennaryu, and ran off. As his eyes were about to close for the last time, the wolf returned with a few fish covered in seaweed in his mouth. As the wolf set them down Fennaryu used the last bit of his strength to eat the food in front of him. With enough food in him to move, Fennaryu watched the wolf as it ran off. Getting to his feet he would follow the wolf. Where he was led to was a small pond with fish swimming in it and clear water. That night Fennaryu drank until his stomach couldn't hold anymore water, and caught a few fish to relieve the last pangs of hunger. For helping him, Fennaryu felt like he needed to repay the wolf. His decision was to let the wolf travel with him, and was pleased when the wolf began following him around. That day Fennaryu named the wolf Ashor'nuorrore, meaning 'winter saviour' in Thalassian. With the wolves' knowledge of the land and Fennaryu's novice skills with a bow, the two set out together. For Fennaryu's entire journey on what would become known as Northrend, it was just the two of them. This didn't matter to either of them though. As Fennaryu began to learn how to use a bow his bond with Ashor'nuorrore became stronger and stronger with each passing day. When he felt he had sufficient skills, Fennaryu took up to working with wood. This was a quick learn and lead to the building of a small hut. This small hut grew piece by piece throughout the years for a long time. Various animal skins were used as blankets and used creatively to keep the inside warm. Due to Fennaryu's diet, he didn't eat meat. This was one no problem as Alro'nurrore ate the meat of the killed prey, while Fennaryu used the bones to craft arrows. Soon a routine was set into place to keep everything running smoothly. Living far away from the Sunwell was a problem. The High Elves of Quel'Thalas relied on it to sate their magical addiction. Being so far away from this fount of power for elves led to Fennaryu becoming sick. At one point he woke up during the middle of the night and couldn't move even a finger of his body. The withdrawals from the addiction had set in. Given time Fennaryu was able to overcome this. He took up to meditating soon after realizing that the problem would not go away. The pangs of withdrawal soon became nothing but a small feeling within him due to his meditation. Still, these problems had reminded him of his home, Quel'Thalas. Return to Quel'Thalas After being gone for nearly sixty years of his life the thought of returning home came into Fennaryu's mind. He felt as if he'd accomplished his adventure and was longing to see his family again. Quickly he began to work on a small boat. There was an ample supply of woods near his hut that he'd been using for firewood for many years that he used for building. The boat took nearly a month to build, seeing as it needed to be perfect in order to make the long journey. The boat was made to fit two, able to easily hold Fennaryu, Ashor'nuorrore, and rations for the trip. Giving one last glance at his small hut and remembering all of the memories he had made, he set off into the vast expanse of sea. The return trip was much more smooth. Instead of being bombarded by huge waves the small boat was able to sail above the waves and not through them. During the trip rations became dreadfully low. So low that if not replenished soon trouble was ahead. As he got closer to Quel'Thalas, Fennaryu stumbled upon a small island with an inland pond that had formed from rain. Refilling his water skins, Fennaryu would move towards the water surrounding the island. He was able to spear enough fish to finish of his journey back home. Nearing his fourth day on the small island Fennaryu took off once more. Before he left though, his longtime companion died. It was a sad day for the elf, and as he buried the wolf there on the island, he marked the spot with a makeshift cross, engraving "Ashor'nuorrore" in the wood. As soon as land came into view on the horizon Fennaryu became ecstatic. He paddled and paddled faster just so he could get there more quickly. He reached land and took a deep breath of the air around him. He was reminded of all those years ago when he last set foot on his home's soil. Taking off at a fast speed Fennaryu sped off with unnatural speed to his family's house. Family Reunited It is said that when Fennaryu knocked on the door to his childhood house, and his mother opened it, Belore could be seen shining extremely bright as one of his children returned home. The Starweaver house was pouring over with joy as its beloved son and family member returned home. The household was noted to be even brighter and more lively than it had been in months. Fennaryu's whole family came to welcome him home. A party was even thrown in his honor because they were so overjoyed. When the celebration was all said and done, Fennaryu began to take an interest in getting to know his new siblings. During his absence Blaire and Fayonia had adopted two children; a Quel'dorei girl who was but a toddler and a newborn half-elf. According to Fayonia the two were half siblings, and had been left on the streets when their biological parents were killed in a house fire. Almost immediately Fennaryu took a liking to the two, deeply feeling sorrow for their losses but joy to have them in his family. Current Events Serving as a spellbow within the Highguard over a year now, Fennaryu is quite content with his life. He can usually be found inspecting different flora and fauna, a curiosity he picked up long ago. From time to time he will seek to spar with a mage or an archer to hone his skills. Events that he usually participates in are military or party-related, saving politics for those that wish to indulge in it. Physical Description During childhood Fennaryu was said to have been on the pale said. Due to being gone from Quel'Thalas for many years and in the freezing cold, sun-scarce land of Northrend, his skin became an even whiter shade. Some say his skin has turned into Northrend's snow itself. The intensity of this color is rarely seen in Quel'dorei. Even his body has become hardened due to the harsh conditions. There is not a single piece of fat on his body, if there ever were one. Instead there is a layer of muscle spanning from the feet that have learned burden, to the ears that are attuned to the sounds of nature. Due to some incidents of feral predators in Northrend quite a bit of scars cover his body. These have been made from ferocious bear attacks to even getting injured while working with wood. Most of them do not stand out, save for one starting at his left pectoral region and reaching down to lower ribcage. Fennaryu is the embodiment of handsome, with a lush mane of reddish-brown hair that flows down freely on his shoulders. Only during times of battle does he tie it up to keep from distracting him. More often than nature leaves can be found in his hair. He is attuned with nature, and as such twigs and leaves find their way into his hair. Usually they are unnoticeable, and only can be seen with closer inspection. A somewhat thick layer of hair covers his skin. These have developed as a result of years spent in subzero conditions. For the most part he keeps these areas and others of his body from looking horrifying. He comes from a wealthy family after all and sometimes needs to clean up in a pinch. The most discerning feature of the Farstrider is his eyes. They are a shade of light blue that often times contrasts the color of his hair and armor. If he were to glance at you, you would notice that these eyes have gone through hardship. This does not make them unkind though, as generally they are filled with a general happiness. His gaze is one that is longing for something. During missions, around certain people, or who knows what, they can be seen to look of a melancholy sort. The meaning for this is unclear to even those closest to him. Typically adorning the High Elf body is a set of Ranger-esque looking armor. The armor fits perfectly on his muscular frame as if it were made specially for his body. The armor is made to protect him, and may not always be the prettiest. On rare or special occasions he can be seen wearing fancy High Elven finery. These lovely silks and other materials are adorned with rare metals and gems. Most likely the gown will have gold, silver, sapphires, and hints of lapis lazuli adding to the royal look. When speaking his voice sounds like a true Thalassian native to Quel'Thalas. Words are rarely ever met with harshness, but instead with welcoming and loving sounds. Notable Affiliations The Highguard Being apart of the Silver Covenant already, once Fennaryu discovered the The Highguard enrolled as quick as he could. As he was accepted he would start to go on missions with his fellow Quel'dorei. This led to him being inducted into the 812th Farstrider Battalion. Here has remained for over a year, and has no plans on leaving the order. Their interests serve those of High Elven blood and seek to preserve their race, interests that he shares with them. Returning from taking leave of the Highguard, he has become more active as of late. Family Alleari Starweaver From childhood this two had been inseperable, virtually doing everything together. It wasn't until after Fennaryu left for Northrend that the bond they shared began to take a turn. When Fennaryu did return, things were different between the two. Many years spent apart from each other and growing into adulthood left a void between them, and neither knew how to fix it. Given some time to converse about each other's lives, the two began to grow closer again. While their bond may never be as strong as it was, they still are family, and as such will love each other forever. Relationships (WIP) Personality When first meeting the Farstrider one would notice a certain introverted feeling. Around strangers Fennaryu is typically reserved and less likely to talk. This does not mean that he judges people immediately. Rather, this shy aura comes from living alone for many years and not being a socialite even before his trip. Around those he knows his demeanor turns into one of cheery delight. Only when a Sin'dorei is near does he become hesitant and quick to untrust. While he may show that he is not quick to trust the Blood Elves he doesn't necessarily hate them. Besides that the others races do not bother him and he is willing to talk to them. Hatred is a strong term in Fennaryu's mind and one he does not agree completely with. For this reason he rarely ever gets angry, instead showing disappointment in his enemies and those who wrong him. On the flip side when his allies, namely the Highguard, are near him the natural frown is turned into a light smile. He puts a great amount of trust within the Highguard and would willingly do anything for them. Companions Ashor'nuorrore (Snow Savior) - Fennaryu's longtime companion that he met in Northrend. Although the wolf did live well over his age expectency, he was mortal, and as such passed away years ago. This beast is an unnaturally large Northrendic wolf with fur the color of snow. Since the death of the wolf, Fennaryu has not had a companion ever since. Posessions (WIP) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Spellbow